Gone
by 4SSASSIN
Summary: The blade's shadow. That said it all. He was the shadow of a blade, but which one? When a mistake happens that will leave a scar in their relationship, Talon leaves the DuCouteau house. This changes everything in Katarina's life, but what will she do about it? What can she do about it? May have a sad ending, may have a happy one, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: one-shot story about Talon and Katarina. Cassiopeia plays a part since she is their sister. For words you may not understand, check the bottom of this story. Enjoy the story.**

******Summarry: The blade's shadow. That said it all. He was the shadow of a blade, but which one? When a mistake happens that will leave a scar in their relationship, Talon leaves the DuCouteau house. This changes everything in Katarina's life, but what will she do about it? What can she do about it?**

* * *

At a table near the back of Gragas's bar sat three of the institute's strongest champions. Katarina, Talon and Cassiopeia. The three champions who all lived in the DuCouteau house. Though Katarina and Cassiopeia were blood sisters, Talon was their adopted brother. He was brought in a few years ago by their father as a personal assassin. Together they lived for years and years.

"I'm sssso glad the league gave ussss a day off. We really desssssserve thisss break. I really need it after clawing about everything in the fieldssss."

"Cassy, maybe you should train with me and Talon sometimes. You could really have a lot more stamina and-."

"And come out bloody and bruissssed like a ssssstepped-on tomato? No thank you. Putting on make-up really worksss your musssclesss." the three continued their chit-chat, not that Talon had an input into a coversation. A conversation that talked about working out by applying mascara or training against a dummy holding a shield.

Garen the might of Demacia slowly tried to strut over, but it looked more like he was skipping like a little school girl. "Sooo Katarina. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me? Cause you know, I am THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA." he tried using his most flirtatious voice, except for the end where he said as if all his pride were in it.

She looked up from her cup, red hair tucked behind her ears. "Where?"

"Kat, you aren't sssserioussssly going to go with him are you? The three of usssss planned a night out to have fun."

"We can always talk and have fun at home. I just thought that-"

"Lady Katarina, should you really be walking around with this bumbling baboon?" Talon finally said his first words all night, which kinda surprised them a little. For a moment they forgot he was there and looked around to see who was talking.

"Hey who you calling a bumbling baboon? In fact what is a bumbling baboon? I was never really good with types of plants." Garen was enraged, his grip on his sword tightened and was ready to drag it through Talon's head.

"Oh I'm sorry, were those word to fast or to hard for you? I meant to say that you are an idiot." he said the last part louder and slower, which attracted some of attention of the people in the bar. "You guys might want to get back a bit." Katarina and Cassiopeia both got out of their seats and backed up.

Garen smiled and smashed the table in front into hundreds of pieces. This attracted everyones attention as a crowd started to form. Talon vanished and reappeared holding his armblade beside Garen's neck. As his skin began to split open, Garen spun around with his huge sword in hopes of flinging Talon away. He ducked and kicked his legs from beneath. Then climbed on top of the pile of armor and punched his right eye leaving a black circle around it. Garen did the same, punching Talon in the jaw.

He was about to stab Garen's heart when a group of summoners pulled them apart. At first they both tried to get the summoner's hands of them, but they had a tight grip and casted a spell the forced a certain distance between them. Talon stared daggers at Garen while wiping the blood running down the side of his mouth. Katarina ran over to Garen helping him up. She walked him to the infirmary, but not before glaring at Talon. Talon was hurt that she had not choose to help him. He walked to a table near the broken one and started drinking. Cup after cup, bottle after bottle, barrel after barrel. After pushing away the crowd, Cassiopeia went back trying to convince Talon to stop. Of course he didn't and continued. If it was an ordinary bar than all the beer would have been drank by Talon. However Gragas's bar had unlimited beer so you could drink forever, if you got enough cash.

The groups sitting at the tables continued talking, but now there was a new topic being discussed.

At the mansion Katarina waited in the living room for the two to come back. After bringing Garen under medical care she went back to the mansion, wanting to ask Talon what he did. It was past midnight and she was starting to drift off to sleep on one of the two the sofas that were placed in the living room. Though she only drank some beer, it's effects were starting. She definitely wasn't someone who could hold her liquor. Soon the double stairs in dark mansion and the room doors turned black.

She was awakened by the sound of the front doors opening. When she sat up, she saw one of Talon's arm around Cassiopeia's neck to lean on for support. He was stumbling and on the tip of passing out. Cassiopeia was more so dragging his body like a dead corpse than helping him walk. Katarina ran towards them and helped Talon onto the sofa.

"Ugh, he wouldn't sssstop drinking. Like it wasss a waterfall going in hisss mouth. Well I had to look after him for hoursssss, your turn. I didn't even know he drank!" there was more worry in Cassiopeia's voice than there was anger. This was an unusual thing for Talon to drink beer. Especially this much.

"He doesn't. I think this is the first time I've seen him do that."

"I wonder why he drank then. Sussspicioussss isn't it? I wonder why, Kat?" that was all she said before going in her room. There was something odd though. The way she said her name. 'Kat?' like she was implying it had something to do with her. She didn't do anything, but she knew that Cassiopeia had the knowledge of something that she didn't. Perhaps she can get the information out of the drunken Talon.

She sat beside him and placed a wet towel that a servant had left on the table, on Talon's forehead. "Talon why did you drink so much?"

"Oh hey Kat. Am I still in the bar? I never knew the bar looked like the mansion so much. Why are there two of you? And why are you moving in a circle? You look funny." he let out a calm laugh and smiled, which wasn't something you saw often. The only few times she saw that was now, and when they were together.

"Talon why did you have to fight Garen?"

It was like the calm before the storm. And now, it was time for the storm. In lighting speed, he pinned her down with him on top. "Kat, why Garen? Why him? Don't you know I have feelings for you? Couldn't you see that I care dearly for you? More than just a protector, a guardian, a brother?" the questions came bursting out of him.

"I-I-"

In a much more calm and sad voice voice he said "Well I guess you wouldn't know because I never told you. It just angers me to see you with him. He doesn't deserve you."

"Talon why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You're... Perfect. And I'm just someone your father picked up from the streets." he then stared into her eyes. The same emerald eyes he saw when he first entered the house. Katarina saw the warm brown eyes of someone she had known for years and know as well as herself.

Then he did it. He did something that Katarina had never thought he would do. He brought down his lips to her's. They were not as rough as they looked. In fact they were soft. Katarina could only stare at him in disbelief. He deepened the kiss by pressing slightly hard against her's. He lifted himself up to see her reaction, but she was frozen. Her face still looking as though she didn't understand what just happened. "Talon. I-I don't know what to say."

He disappeared, but not before Katarina felt a drop of water fall down her cheek. Today she found out a lot of things, like opening presents on Christmas to be surprised. For example, he liked her. But not all of these surprises were good. She heard a room door slam shut and knew that Talon was now in his room. Climbing up the stairs as well, she collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

She was woken up by the sound of someone knocking her door. Her eyes were blinded by the sunlight that came from outside the window. When the door opened, it was Talon who was knocking. "Lady Katarina, it has been a pleasure being a service to the DuCouteau house, but I think I have been a bother long enough."

"Talon what do you mean?"

"After last nights events, I am going to live in the Institute of War and I will still be employed for Noxus, but not the DuCouteaus. But if your father does comes back, please inform me."

"So you're leaving?" he nodded in reply and started to walk to the front doors. The feeling of Katarina's hand stopped him. He stood their not bothering to turn around and face her. He already knew there wasn't anything that she could say to stop him. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. Some things you can't force."

"Talon you will always be welcomed here. This will always be your home." she lifted her hand off his shoulder and watched as he made his way out of the mansion. When the door shut, she knew that he wasn't coming back anything soon.

'He is gonna come back right? He has to. He owes my father, but he's been missing for years. He could have left all those years ago. Why didn't he? Was it because of me?' she thought to herself until Cassiopeia woke her from her thoughts.

"Hey Kat, wheressss Talon? He isssn't in hissss room."

"He left."

"He issss just doing a misssssion or sssomething right Kat? He will come back right?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

* * *

**VOCABULARY: (Time for language with me)**

**Baboon: An ape-like animal that Talon thinks resembles to Garen.**

**Sofas: It is the plural of sofa. Well at least I think it is. Not sure I'd it's sofaies, sofaes or something else. Does sofa even have a plural?**

**Armblade: A blade worn around your arm. Talon uses this to slit peoples throats open. May be spelled arm blade or arm-blade. Not sure what difference the dash makes.**

**A/N: okay thought it would be short enough to be one chapter, but I guess not so I'm gonna split the story into two chapters. Besides this seems like a good place to leave it. I will write the other half later, since there's school and what not, it might not be uploaded so early. No promises but I will try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay got the story ready. I accidentally deleted it and had to write it back through memory which I do not have a lot if. I think this might be the last chapter, not sure if it will all fit or not. Anyways I apologize for writing mistakes and what not. And on with the story we go.**

Months. It had been months since Talon left the DuCouteau and exited out of Katarina's life. He now lived in a room the institute provides for all champions. Many things have changed some for the better, but most for the worst.

Talon himself was different. He opened up. He met new people who he hadn't bother to talk to in the past. Turns out he had a personality that could entertain. When people found Talon for his true self and not just as Katarina's shadow, there were girls who would toss themselves at him. It disgusted her. Then she would think why he didn't do anything. He didn't deny, reject or simply say no. All he said was 'I'll think about it.'

After an event, people would swarm him even more.

-Flashback to the Event-

Another night at a bar, Talon sat with Lux. It was rather odd that one had the power of light, while the other used shadows. Even though they were practically polar opposites, they both were having a great time. Laughing, talking, drinking.

Then a voice yelled from a table behind them. The same voice that had a part in his leave of the DuCouteau. The same voice that he hated so much. "Hey Talon. Since you're out of the way, you think I can go ask out your sis?"

"Just ignore him. My brother does this to everyone that he sees me alone with. Especially guys."

"My lucky day isn't it? I just happen to be a guy." hearing that made them both chuckle.

"Yea since you're so lucky, why don't you buy the lottery?" Lux asked jokingly.

"Well I think that I'm lucky enough to spend time with someone as beautiful as you." Lux started blushing. They almost forgot about her brother until he yelled again.

"So you don't mind if I make-out with her, your sis?"

This time Talon answered him. "I left and she isn't my sister anymore. You could go marry her for all I care. But do you mind if I make-out with yours?" he didn't wait for an answer from Garen. Turned to Lux and started kissing her. She was surprised at first, but soon started kissing him back.

Garen being the over protective brother that he is, ran towards Talon ready to cause more than a broken jaw. He seemed to always have his trusty sword with him at all times. Perhaps he sleeps with it and takes showers with it. That would explain why it was so clean. Talon continued kissing Lux making him more angry. Lux was a little concerned about her charging brother, but kissing Talon made her forget all about it. After the previous fight, Gragas talked to the summoners into getting security. Gragas also bought insurance for all the furniture in the bar.

"DEMACI-" he couldn't finish his battle cry or his attack. A security guard had already stunned Garen with a stun gun. As he was dragged away, Talon smiled.

End of Flashback

After that "date" with Lux, she told everyone about how Talon stood up to her brother. And how amazing a kisser Talon was.

Not only was his life different, so was Katarina's. During matches Talon wouldn't protect Katarina anymore. He didn't guard her all the way back to their base if she was injured. Now Talon placed getting kills as a bigger priority. If he could kill them, sacrifices didn't matter.

Katarina occasionally saw Talon. He still contacted Cassiopeia and they talked as if they were still siblings. When Katarina and Talon saw each other in the halls, he would say a simple greeting and move on. It wasn't as if he ignored her or hated her. He was neutral around her, as if their past had been erased from history.

Still her life continued. She couldn't let one person affect everything in her life. She was to take on her father's place in the military. She would be a general in the high command. Helping Noxus receive the power and glory it deserved. Though sometimes she would think that Talon leaving her, would haunt her. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Katarina?" A voice followed by the squawk of a bird snapped her out of her thoughts. She was still in Swain's office listening to some detail about... Well she forgot.

"Yes?"

"Hmmm quite similar to your father. He was a great man and I'm sure, a wonderful father. However when troubled, he would often be dazing. What is on your mind?"

"Nothing much. You were saying?"

"After I finished talking about some suspicious events in Demacia, I had a question." she looked at him, signaling that she was paying attention and wanted to know what the question was. "One of our soldiers, Talon? The other prodigy of your father?"

'Why is it that every time I don't think about you, something reminds me?' she thought to herself before answering. "Yes what about him?"

"He has been acting strange. Usually when I give him missions, he would try to find an excuse so he could watch out for you and your sister. However it seems that he now gets every possible chance to get away from here. Even when he has completed a mission, he would stay longer than necessary before reporting. Do you know why?"

"Not at all." she lied through her teeth, but on the inside she was screaming 'Because of me! He's trying to get away from here!'

"Very well. The two of you are needed for a mission. Talon suggested and had a very convincing argument that he should go alone. But if I was so soft-hearted and easily persuaded, Noxus would not be in the glory it is today. He should be at the DuCouteau Manner at the moment."

"Details?"

"He knows." Swain turned around and fed his bird. Then signal she could take her leave.

* * *

She travelled back to her home and saw Talon sitting on one of the sofa with Cassiopeia through the window. They were having a conversation with Cass asking Talon to come back. "Sssso Talon, when do you think will be the next time you are coming back to sssssee ussssss? How about you jussssst move back with usssss?"

"Cass I can't. I have my reasons and speaking of which, I'm only here for a mission." hearing that, Katarina opened the door she was listening to.

"Talon let's go. You can explain the mission to me in the carriage." He bid farewell to Cassiopeia getting a tight hug from her before going in the carriage.

Katarina listened intensively as Talon described their mission of hunting down a corrupted spy within the Kinkou Order. "After Swain had taken the position of Grand General, the spy started to doubt Noxus. He thought that Swain killed Boram Darkwill to take his position. Only recently did he threaten to mislead the Order into starting war with Noxus. So we gotta take him out before he actually makes war. Swain said he was at these coordinates." Talon unrolled a map and pointed to an area near Ionia.

"Hmm never thought of that. My father just told me that Swain was one of the most reliable generals. Never thought that he would kill Boram."

"Well he didn't actually kill him, I did. He just told me to do it." Talon leaned back in a relaxed posture with his hands behind his head.

"Wait what? Did my father agree to this?" Katarina leaned in, even more intent on listening.

"I don't know. He was already gone before Swain told me to do it. And one of the last things he said to me was to listen and trust Swain."

Before anyone could say anything else, the carriage pulled to a sudden stop. Katarina lost her balance fell on Talon. She was blushing wildly, but his face stayed the same. She could clearly see that things changed between them. She got off him and they both went to check out the situation. Outside in the dark of the night, the horse was dead on the floor and the driver had blood gushing out of his thigh. His cries of pain slowly faded out into complete and utter silence.

"So you've come to kill me. Are you sure you can even handle me?" a few figures stood from afar. They didn't wait for an answer. There were 4 in total. Talon fought the three henchmen and Katarina fought the target of the mission.

The henchmen were quite weak. They were no stronger than a minion in Summoner's Rift and when champions were out of the fields, their power weren't restrained. In other words, Talon killed the three in only a few second. Though the target was a little difficult. Perhaps it was being raised in Noxus, or working as a ninja, he was stronger. Talon and Katarina was fighting him soon. Though they had not talked for days, weeks, they fought swiftly as though they were a blade as one.

"Katarina, how has your love life been with Talon? I hear it's horrible. I knew you were a Noxian, but that harsh? Really? I mean, most people would give Talon an immediate answer of 'yes'. I mean for years he had loved you and finally because of alcohol, he has the courage to tell you. For him to not feel like he is still a street rat, to feel like he could be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life." the targets voice builded into such a joyful voice. "But you looked at him AND DESTROYED HIS HOPES AND DREAMS!"

Talon froze for a sec. His heart ached, what he said was true. All of it. Katarina was completely caught off guard. As if there wasn't the weight of a mountain on her shoulders already. This just add the Earth squashing her too.

"Here, I'll do you a favor to end you pain." The target took this to his advantage as he ran to plunge a knife through Katarina's heart. Katarina did not move, she was still paralyzed with hurt and regret from what he said.

Talon did what he did for years. When Katarina was in the face of trouble, he would put himself in between. The target didn't care really, he just wanted them dead. The blade skewered through Talon's body. If the blade was any longer, it could have penetrated Talon's body with the tip of the sword being able to come out. The target pulled out the blade and Talon fell on the floor. Talon always liked blood, even when it was his own. When he was injured badly enough to bleed, then he could learn a lesson. What was the lesson this time?

Katarina stared at Talon's body, every muscle was begging her to lay down beside him. But she knew revenge was in order, a new flame of pure fury and rage lit in her mind and spread like wild fire. She fought him, with all the energy in her.

However, when ever General DuCouteau ask what his daughter needed to improve on in combat, Talon would always reply 'She is always so easy to irritate. Her anger gets in the way of her judgements and her fighting skills.'

That was exactly what was happening. Katarina was barely getting out of the way and could not land a hit. She was about to get a knife in her heart, for the second time. 'Perhaps we can die together in the same place.'

As soon as the blade came towards Katarina, Shen teleported in providing a shield, with Akali coming out of the shadows and kennen running out in lightning speed. "Talon and Katarina, what are you two doing here?" it was Shen and his impassive tone, it could almost rival Talon's.

Katarina was holding back the tears. "HeisaspyforNoxus,andmeandTaloncametokillhimbecauseheiscorrupted,buthestabbedTalon."

Everyone stood there trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Akali was the only one who knew, she had some experience you could call it.

"Dexter over there is a corrupted Noxian spy. They came here to kill him."

All three ninjas immediately hopped, dashed, sprinted towards him. He ended up dying.

Katarina ran over to Talon's body and collaped on her knees infront of him. Talon struggled to keep his eyes open and said "I love you" before his eyes closed.

Katarina cried, she screamed, she yelled. The three ninjas rushed him to a hospital in a neutral city. Which meant it isn't belong or support a City-State. Talon was rushed into the emergency room, Kennen M.D, Surgeon Shen and Nurse Akali started an operation. Katarina could only stay in the waiting room. She felt conflicted, time was ticking and Talon had been in surgery for hours. She did anything to help pass time faster. Cassiopiea came in time to stop her sister from running into the operation and seeing how Talon was. Katarina cried as her sister was there to comfort her. The door opened and the three came out. Shen had an impassive face, so they weren't sure how Talon was doing. "Well? HOW IS HE?"

"He's not dead, but..."

The two sister felt relief when they heard that. "Wait, what do you mean 'but'?" Cassiopeia watched enough soap operas to know that 'but' always meant something bad.

"But he is might be paralyzed for the rest of his life." Shen was the one to break the bad news.

"Is he awake at least?" Katarina knew that Talon would not take that well.

"Oh, he might not wake up for the rest of his life either." Kennen said as he held his head down, not daring to meet Katarina's eyes.

* * *

In the infirmary at the Institute of war...

"Talon, how have you been?" Talon still had not woken up since the battle, so Katarina was practically talking to herself. She had been visiting everyday. She would always find time for visiting him. It had been months, Talon still didn't move, nor did he wake up.

"Talon, once again thanks. I have to thank you for saving my life, and everything you did for me. You were always there for me, so I will be by your side until you wake up. I love you." she kissed him and left the room. Unfortunately, she didn't see the twitching in his finger.

* * *

Days passed, and soon weeks. Katarina had sometimes spent the night over at the hospital room. Little did she know, one of these nights Talon woke up.

He saw himself in a bed. The room would be pitch black if not for a lamp that was still on. There was a table beside the bed and a chair. Then he saw someone with red hair. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. He had no idea who she was, he had no idea who he was himself. However, he felt as though he knew her. Like there was something special about her. He moved his hand over hers. Before he could say anthing, his vision blurred and soon turned black. He knew he was unconscious again.

The next morning, Katarina had noticed the movement of Talon's hand. Her mind started buzzing, she ask Cassiopeia, doctors, summoners and even fellow champions. They all told her she was imagining it. That she probably moved his hand in her sleep. She soon thought nothing of it, though there was something nagging her that she was wrong and everyone else as well.

Katarina and Cass went to visit him, just to put Kat at ease. "You see, still not moving."

"I-I guess you're right. He still isn't awake. I love you Talon." she kissed her before they went for the door.

"Who am I?" a voice said. One that was so familiar, one that was so similar to Talon!

Both if the DuCouteau sisters saw Talon looking around like a curious 5 year old. Their eyes widen in surprise and ran over to him.

Talon had lost his memory somehow, even though he didn't hit his head. Some therapist suggested that his heart was broken, so the only way to not feel the pain was that he forgot everything. It had taken Katarina a while. Building Talon's memory and personality bit by bit, piece by piece. She was afraid that this new Talon wouldn't love her anymore, but she decided having Talon alive and happy was enough.

One day, as she went to Talon's room to teach him table manners like she did years ago, he said the words "I love you." once more.

* * *

**A/N: There. I'm done. I may or may not write a sequel and talk about how he learned to remember and what happens to Katarina and Talon and all that. Anyways, I might, no promises. So you can't throw tomatoes at me if I say no. Anyways, in case you didn't notice, I'm gonna point out some stuff:**

**-Talon can move and is not paralyzed for the rest of his life, as he was able to move his own hand and turn his head to look at stuff. HOORAY!**

**-He did wake up, despite what doctors said**

**-His lesson for this was that DO SOMETHING HEROIC AND GIRLS WILL FALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU. no I'm just joking. I don't know what the lesson is? Maybe that is the lesson, or that love is worth the risk. I don't know, go ask Talon, not me. I'm not a physic.**

**That's all for now. And I was gonna make this chapter into 2, but I thought you guys waited long enough for me to start writing a new story. AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. THE DAMN AUTO CORRECT ON THIS IS CHANGING A WORD SPELLED RIGHT AND IT DOESN'T TELL ME.**


End file.
